Riff Raff misbehaves at his babysitter
Cast *Tom as Underdog *Ivy as Cream the Rabbit *Eric as Riff Raff *Steven as Pac-Man *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog *Justin as Tails Transcript Underdog: Riff Raff! Sweet Polly and I are going to Taylor Swift concert today, but you can't come, because you are still grounded and you not mature to stay home by yourself. so, we hire cream the rabbit to be a babysitter! Riff Raff: (in Nathan Explosion's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! I do not want Cream the Rabbit to be a babysitter! I want Dora the Explorer to be my babysitter! Underdog: Shut Up, Riff Raff! we hire cream the rabbit to be a babysitter! and that's final! if you disrespect her while we are gone, you will be grounded for 3 weeks! do you understand? Riff Raff: yes, I will try to be respect to her! Underdog: Ok, Good! (knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock) Underdog: Oh, it must be cream the rabbit, see you later! Cream the Rabbit: Hello, Riff Raff! My name's Cream the Rabbit! and today, I am going to be your babysitter! Riff Raff: oh hell no, you drama queen! your face is look like a stupid weirdo and you're being a selfish! Cream the Rabbit: Riff Raff! how dare you called me a stupid weirdo and selfish! you got 3 strikes! if you misbehave at all, i'm calling underdog and sweet polly! say how about we watch TV. let's watch star vs. the forces of evil, I love that show! (Star vs the Forces of Evil theme song on TV) Riff Raff: No way, Cream, I am not watching Star vs. the Forces of Evil besides that show is too dumb, I want to watch SpongeBob SquarePants! Cream the Rabbit: no, we are not watching SpongeBob SquarePants, why, because you are banned from everything made by Viacom, Hasbro, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Warner Brothers, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Fremantle, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Sony and others! and we are not watching spongebob squarepants! either you watch star vs the forces of evil or do nothing? choose one! Riff Raff: you know what? that's it! I will kick you out of the house and to change my channel! Cream the Rabbit: no! don't you dare do it! (Riff Raff kicks Cream the Rabbit out of the house and Cream the Rabbit screams and hit) Riff Raff: and now I am going to change this channel into SpongeBob SquarePants! (Riff Raff changing to SpongeBob on tv) (SpongeBob squarepants theme song on TV) Cream the Rabbit: Riff Raff, why did you do it?! oh my god! riff raff, why did you change the show into spongebob?! you know that show is made by Viacom! that's it! i'm going to... Riff Raff: screw you annoying kid! I am going to escape from this house and to block you in! Cream the Rabbit: hey! you come back here right now! Man, I am going to call underdog and sweet polly about what happened today! Riff Raff: Finally, I made it, I made it to burger king and now I will see simon bar sinister and cad! Simon Bar Sinister: Hello, Riff Raff! Cad: yeah, boss! we are so glad you made it this time! Simon Bar Sinister: and you know that we hate being grounded so much! Riff Raff: Yes! thanks for letting me come in! (at Underdog's house) Underdog: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!! RIFF RAFF! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECTED CREAM THE RABBIT AND GO TO BURGER KING WHILE WE WE ARE GONE! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 8 DAYS! THIS MEANS NO TV, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO COMPUTER, NO TOYS, NO PEPSI, NO JUNK FOOD, NO GROSS FOODS, AND OTHERS! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GO TO BED AND DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! AND ALSO, THERE WILL BE NO DESSERT FOR YOU TONIGHT! Riff Raff: (crying and running upstairs in Nathan Explosion's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Grounded Videos by KirbyGorillaz Fanatic2000 Category:Riff Raff's grounded days